


Clowning Around

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Bizarre relationship dynamic, Dandy's playroom, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Twisty is consistently both aggravated and intrigued by Dandy Mott, and learns a sure-fire way to shut him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself I'm clown x psychopath porn

When Dandy awoke, it was to the soft melody of a music box. He drew his legs tighter up to his chest, curled into a ball, and nuzzled deeper into the plush comforter he was entangled in. The warm Florida sun dappled into the playroom through the curtains, drawn halfway. 

That heat kept him content, the ceiling fan circling lazily above. His lashes fluttered as he fully woke up, fumbling one hand back across the mattress in search of his playmate. Finding his companion missing, he shifted until he could lounge back on one elbow.

The Clown sat, hunched over something on the floor near Dandy's golf set. The young man blinked, soothed by the sight of his puppet. He yawned softly, a hand coming up to daintily cover his mouth. The Clown turned briefly, holding the music box aloft.

A slow, wry smile crossed Dandy's face before settling there and brightening. "Clown," He greeted, sitting up more fully and extending a hand. "Come here."

Twisty took a moment to inspect Dandy's awaiting hand, clambering to one knee and pausing before standing. Dandy wiggled his fingers in what he hoped was an enticing way, the sleep fading from his face. The Clown moved forward, stopping his advance just before Dandy's fingertips.

"Entertain me. Wake me up." Dandy ordered, batting his long, dark lashes and tilting his head. 

Twisty huffed slowly through his nose, nostrils flaring, and stood stock-still. 

"Clown." Dandy implored tightly, gripping the frills of Twisty's sleeve. His patience, however recently awoken he was, was wearing thin.

The Clown closed his eyes for a moment, stamping down his steadily rising temper. Dandy was infuriating. However, the young man was also increasingly fascinating to Twisty. His childish attitude and loose-cannon temperament enthralled the Clown. It was the reason he stayed and tolerated the young one's nonsense. 

After their first night together, Dandy's awakening, past the incident with the juggling club, and furthermore, the loose board and escape attempt, Twisty had decided the other could prove his worth. And Dandy had more than proved it. 

Twisty took another step closer, letting Dandy's hand come in contact with his chest. Dandy flattened his palm over his playmate's heart, trailing his nails along the trim of his jumpsuit's collar. He looked up, meeting Twisty's gaze solidly inhaling.

Twisty paid special attention to the way the other's pink lips formed over the next words he uttered. "Clown, come to bed." 

The Clown let a low growl rumble it's way up out of his throat, and he moved even closer, raising a hand to grip Dandy's wrist. He pushed him backwards, climbing atop the puppet stage bed and bracing his palms flat on either side of Dandy's shoulders. 

Dandy's eyes lit up, his whole face brightening. He lifted his free hand to slowly edge up flat against Twisty's cheek, then slipped a fingertip along the garish smile the mask sported. Twisty stayed perfectly still, chided by the motion so close to his precious mask. Dandy was insistent about him taking it off, and had thrown a tantrum the last time he'd asked and Twisty had refused. 

The younger of them finished tracing about his mask, instead finding joy in toying with the ruffles of his Clown's collar. Twisty breathed a low sigh into his mask, then slowly captured that hand's wrist as well. He pinned Dandy to the mattress, leaning in and scraping the dirty plastic of his mask along Dandy's unblemished cheek.

Dandy hummed lowly in his throat, scooting himself further up on the bed and wrapping his fingers around Twisty's hands the best he could. He turned into the other's neck, shivering harshly. Never mind that Mother or Dora could come attempt to awaken him for breakfast any moment, he adored the time he spent with his Clown. 

Twisty released one of Dandy's wrists and instead occupied that hand by drawing a slow line down Dandy's side. He gripped under Dandy's thigh and hoisted his leg up, settling deeper between his legs. 

Dandy sighed lowly, grasping at the back of Twisty's ruffled collar. "More, Clown." He ordered, voice lilting curiously as Twisty dragged downwards across the other's neck roughly with his mask. "Now."

Twisty released a full-fledged snarl, snapping his hips up and driving Dandy down into the mattress. Dandy yelped a little, fingers scrabbling along the back of Twisty's neck. "Not so rough!" He whined, wrestling his other hand free and tangling it up in the fabric clothing Twisty's shoulder.

The Clown hissed softly through his mask and rutted into the other again. Dandy's whine of complaint turned into one of desire. Twisty strongly preferred when the other would just shut up, and such games as these always proved to be effective at doing so. 

They settled into an easy rhythm, one that Twisty had become accustomed to, after that first night, once they'd slaughtered the little boy and the girl he'd kidnapped. Dandy had been aroused by the act, pleading with those wide, doey eyes of his. It took him a moment to catch on to what the younger had been asking of him, but loneliness and the ache for another's touch swayed his judgement to do as asked. 

He made another low sound behind his mask, pulling back to fix Dandy with a pointed state. Dandy looked up at him, all faux-innocence and shakily rolling hips. Twisty knocked his mask lightly against Dandy's cheek, then shifted up, reaching back to slide the zipper down the back of his suit. Dandy scrambled eagerly to help, unbuttoning his own nightshirt. 

It took them a long moment, but they were both able to shirk out of their clothes. Dandy grimaced a little at the state of his clown hygiene-wise, tilting his head and pursing his lips. "We'll bathe when we're done, Clown." He stated certainly before reaching down and grasping Twisty's half-hard cock.

The Clown's head lolled back, his eyes drifting shut. Dandy grinned, entirely too smug, and settled himself in Twisty's lap. "We'll bathe and take breakfast, then what do you say about the cinema? I'd like to see a film." He continued on, running his thumb over the head of Twisty's cock. 

The elder of them hissed behind his mask and laid back, hands clasping at Dandy's hips. He guided him forward, watching with dark, hungry eyes. He growled again, batting Dandy's hand aside and drawing him down for a pseudo-kiss, pressing his mask to Dandy's cheek. 

Dandy laughed breathlessly and turned closer to Twisty, fumbling with one hand to open the top drawer in his bedside table. He came up with his prize, a small tube of lubricant, and placed it in Twisty's open hand. "Entertain me." He murmured, settling to suckle kisses along Twisty's shoulders and collarbones.

The Clown swallowed tightly, still slightly astounded that the other was permitting, even eager, for Twisty to touch him. He breathed out low in his throat, uncapping the tube and warming some of its contents between his fingers. When he felt the lubricant warm enough, he dragged one finger down the cleft of Dandy's ass and slipped it into the other's willing body. 

Dandy moaned, loud and unabashed, then set his forehead against Twisty's shoulder. "Clown." He whimpered, hips canting back against the intrusion. 

The Clown snorted in amusement, ignoring Dandy's returning look of irritation. He slipped another finger into Dandy, and the younger of them moaned, his toes curling. Twisty worked a third finger into the other, then motioned as if he were gesturing 'come hither'. Dandy screamed. Twisty made a sound close to a laugh. 

Dandy laid, open-mouthed and painting, up agains the other's shoulder. "C-Clown!" Dandy implored, squirming and clawing at the Clown's back.

Twisty withdrew his fingers and flipped Dandy, pressing up against his back and slicking his cock roughly. It only took him a moment to slide home, and he gripped under Dandy's chin to brace him. The rich young man cried out and tossed his head back, rutting his hips forward into the mattress. 

The Clown leaned down to rest his forehead against the middle of Dandy's back. He swallowed tightly, then began to thrust. Dandy whined long and loud, gripping at the comforter. 

The act itself was quick and brutal, the Clown pounding into Dandy's pliant body and finding his release there. Dandy was near to tears when Twisty came inside him, searing his insides with his spend. The young man whimpered until, exhausted, Twisty slipped free of his body and reached around his waist to work him to completion as well. 

Dandy panted lowly, then curled himself into the other, yawning. He abandoned his idea of taking a bath and eating breakfast, instead closing his eyes and pillowing his forehead against Twisty's shoulder. 

"I'm going back to sleep, Clown. You'll stay and hold me." Dandy ordered sleepily, already snuggling closer and bedding down.

Twisty sighed lowly into his mask, still breathing hard as he wiped his hand and Dandy's stomach absentmindedly. He tossed the sheet aside, then pulled the comforter over Dandy's prone form. The younger curled closer, eyes drifting shut. 

The Clown reached up, stroking Dandy's hair lightly before settling in himself. He would ignore his rumbling stomach until Dandy was good and asleep, then go downstairs and raid the pantry. 

This life wasn't too bad. Dandy had truly earned his keep.


End file.
